My Greatest Wish
by Bloodthirsty Muffin
Summary: My life sucks. That's why one day I was given fairy godparents who grant almost every wish I have. But there's one wish I haven't ever asked for. I know it's impossible to fulfill...isn't it? ONE-SHOT.


**THE FAIRLY ODDPARENTS:**

**MY GREATEST WISH  
**

BY BLOODTHIRSTY MUFFIN

* * *

_I took a look at Timmy's life from a different point of view. I took up some sad points, which are presented very funnily in the series. (But I also laugh about them. ^^) Timmy probably wrote this when he was a bit older already._

_FOP and all its character belong to Butch Hartman._

_**EDIT: **A very big thank you to **Commander** for beta-reading this story. You're my heroine. :)_

* * *

"Thank god, we're alive!" I sighed breathing heavily.

Lying on the floor of my room I had stretched out. My whole body was very sweaty. My cargo shorts and my khaki t-shirt stuck to my wet skin and I was so hot I was sure I could burn from the inside. The adrenaline in my veins gave me a piercing prickle, which I still kind of enjoyed.

"Yeah…that was close…" Cosmo agreed. He lay next to me and he seemed to be in the same state like I was.

I closed my eyes and remembered what had happened. I had wished to see real tigers in their natural biotope. A little later on I and Cosmo had been to the deep jungle of Cambodia where we had been looking for tigers. We had found one but the two of us had been so fascinated we hadn't realised how close we had gotten. Well, the tiger had…

"My gosh! What the heck has happened to you?" I heard Wanda's voice. I opened my eyes and saw her kneeling next to us.

"Tigers…!" Cosmo and I answered out of breath. Wanda shook her head and caressed my face. In spite of her worries she smiled.

"That's what happens if I don't come with you," she remarked sarcastically.

"Pah! _You_ said you couldn't come with us," I replied. I don't really know why Wanda hadn't come with us. She had said she had some fairy-lame things to do. Mostly that means paper work. (I didn't want to believe in the beginning that fairies also have to do boring things like paper work but it's true.) Often that's Wanda's job and I can imagine why. Probably Cosmo always asks Wanda what to write anyway…

Wanda laughed and let a carafe full of soda water appear for Cosmo and for me. We both drank hastily for our throats were totally dried and we even almost choked several times. When I was able to breathe again I took a shower and returned to my room wearing my blue jeans, my pink t-shirt and my pink cap again.

Cosmo seemed to have had a shower as well, probably in the castle in their fish bowl where there was a room for just everything. They were sitting on my bed, Wanda was rubbing his wet hair with a towel and they both laughed.

"Wanda, we have to tell you what happened in the jungle!" I interrupted their game after I had closed the door behind me. Smiling I jumped on my bed and put my arms around her. "First we were-"

"Timmy! It's dinner time!" I heard a voice calling from downstairs.

My smile faded away. Dinnertime. That meant going downstairs to the people who were called my parents. People who didn't care about me. People I didn't care about.

"Sweetie, you can tell me later," Wanda tried to cheer me up caressing my hair. "Do you want to take us with you?"

I swallowed and nodded. Cosmo and Wanda changed into gold fish and poofed into the bowl. I took it with me downstairs and entered the kitchen where I already smelled the food. I always ate it and it didn't taste bad. But none of my parents ever really cooked. We always had instant food because you don't need much time for preparing. My parents don't have time for cooking. They always have to work.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad," I greeted them and put my fish bowl on the table near my plate, so I could always have a look at Cosmo and Wanda while eating. Dad was reading some magazine that he put away, only hesitating for Mum was already bringing the food to the table.

"Hey Timmy," Mum answered and sat down. "How was school today?"

"Like always," I countered shortly. I said this every time they asked me. It was not like they wanted to hear the truth. They didn't want to hear that Mister Crocker had tortured me again by making a fool of me. That I had to hide on the toilet so Francis wouldn't beat me up again. That Trixie had looked at me like I was some disgusting insect.

My parents weren't interested in the truth. They weren't interested in my problems and even if they were I knew they wouldn't be able to help me. It would require time, which they didn't have, not for me.

Although they smiled at me I knew that nothing was all right. I hated how they smiled because it was just faked. They weren't happy about having dinner with me. They weren't happy about my existence at all.

While eating I watched Cosmo and Wanda in their fish bowl. Cosmo chased Wanda and after he had gotten her they tried to hug which looked funny and it made me laugh. Watching my fish was more entertaining than any conversation with my parents could have been. Mum and Dad didn't notice that I watched my fish. They talked about their favorite topic: work. I knew it was none of my business.

I tried to pretend I wasn't there at all like I always did. Although they have never said it out loud I knew my parents haven't ever wanted to have me. My existence was just a mistake, a coincidence. I should not have been.

I knew it was true but they wouldn't ever admit it. They wouldn't stop lying to themselves because the status quo was the only thing that kept us together. Something else wasn't acceptable. They were too weak to bear the truth. They didn't love their own child, no matter how much they smiled at me.

But who am I to complain? After all I didn't get beaten up, there were no alcohol or drug problems. I had to be happy, right? Adults would say they only work so long because they need to earn money for me, which was just another lie. They worked because they didn't like staying with me. I wasn't a bad child but I was too much for my parents. They weren't able to behave responsibly. They didn't know how to raise me. They were helpless and weak.

For that reason they had hired Vicky to take care for me. They wanted to get rid of the responsibility but all Vicky took was power. From all the babysitters on earth they had to choose the one who enjoyed torturing others more than anything else. My parents wouldn't listen to this either. Finally they spent their money for me, so I wasn't alone and as long as I wasn't alone I had to be happy, right?

They always put it like everything they were doing was for me. But they just did it to prove to themselves what good parents they were, to lie to themselves, so everything was okay. That's what I learned. Lies make happiness.

How should I have known what kind of problems my parents had? They wouldn't ever tell me. I only knew that had I was the one who had to suffer from their problems, their incompetence of facing problems. That's what they had taught me. Running away. Being a coward.

"Very tasty, honey! Really," Dad commented when we had finished. I rolled my eyes because it was one more meaningless sentence he said every time after dinner. He didn't say it because it was truth. He said it, so Mum couldn't complain that no one praised her effort.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed," I announced and stood up. I was always the first one to leave the dining table. I only waited until they had finished eating because it was polite and because I didn't want to give them a reason to be mad at me.

I couldn't stand it when they were mad at me. Then they just ignored me. It might sound simple to others but to me it meant torture. Then the fact that they didn't ever want to have me was so present in my head it hurt. Then I couldn't concentrate on anything else. I got aggressive, depressed, then aggressive again and so on. Then I felt more than on any other day that I always do everything wrong.

They wished me a good night before I left the kitchen. It was just another phrase they always said. Another thing they always said was that I shouldn't forget my homework.

If only I could have forgotten it! If only I could have erased every thought concerning school out of my mind. School meant suffering.

I know nobody likes school and it might sound dramatic to some people to say so. In my opinion it was to be envied if you could think so. If you haven't ever really been suffering at school.

I suffered, I suffered every day. I wasn't one of those who spent their entire day on learning but I always looked everything through again whenever a test came up. You couldn't call me an expert after this but I always thought I knew enough not to fail. The teachers didn't think so.

Bad marks were haunting me no matter what I did. If I said something in class someone else always knew it better or the teachers took it as a reason to tell me how dumb I was. I believed it. So where was the point in learning? The teachers and my classmates had their opinion about me, which I wouldn't be able to change anyway.

Whatever I said or did was wrong. That hurt. I couldn't stand it and so I tried to withdraw into my own world where I couldn't feel the pain that much. It was my way of surviving school. It wasn't a good way and I already had to fear some times that I had to repeat class. That there would be a paper on which was also written that I always did everything wrong.

But even though I tried to be invisible at class I knew that I couldn't be invisible for Francis. Whenever he felt like it he chose me for beating up. It was always so humiliating, seeing the satisfaction in his face whenever I lay in front of him – defenseless and in pain. The school administration wasn't ever interested in those stories. None of them cared about problems. What should they ever have? My problems weren't theirs.

The only good moment at school was when I got to take a look at Trixie, the most beautiful girl of our school. But I always had to do it discretely. If she saw me she would look at me she was very disgusted and her friends would laugh at me.

Yeah, why should she love me anyway? I shouldn't even have been there at all. Not even my parents loved me, so why should _she_? Love was something for popular kids, not for me. I didn't even love myself.

Whenever I came home I desperately hoped that Vicky wasn't there already. Mostly my hopes were dashed and I had to face another person who didn't care about my feelings. She enjoyed humiliating me like everyone else. I was everyone's foot scrapper.

There was only one good thing about my life. It was whenever I closed the door to my room behind me. Then I knew I could leave all those things behind although sometimes I feared it had been just a dream that I had fairy godparents.

I was also relieved when I closed the door behind me this time. I looked at my fish bowl but the goldfish were already gone. When I looked up I saw Cosmo sitting on my bed again. Wanda sat at my desk and took a look at my homework. It was always her who could help me if I didn't understand something. I had been surprised that even fairies have to learn lame things like maths.

"Timmy, you haven't told me that you already have the new GS magazine!" Cosmo remarked when he had discovered it on my bedside table buried underneath some other stuff. Sometimes it was strange for me to imagine that Cosmo and Wanda were actually married because whenever they played with me they didn't seem adult to me at all. Especially Cosmo didn't when we got into raptures about games for my Gamestation.

"Really? I must have forgotten it," I admitted and sat down on my bed as well.

I didn't have to fear that it would sound stupid what I said. Not in their presence. Whenever I said I would love to have the powers of a character in a game I wasn't laughed at. Then Cosmo said "Let's have a try" and took his wand. I could really get into the world of those games whenever I played with Cosmo or talked to him about it. It wasn't only my Gamestation that connected us, it was any other game, everything that was fun I could do with Cosmo. He was like my best friend but even though sometimes he behaved like my godfather and took responsibility for me.

"Timmy, I can help you with this," I heard Wanda's voice. I turned my head to her.

"Then I guess it's homework time," I sighed. I'd rather have kept talking to Cosmo but unfortunately I had to be reasonable. If I went to school without any homework I would have felt bad as well.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed now," Cosmo decided and yawned. After going to Wanda and kissing her cheek he tousled my hair and smiled at me. "Good night, Timmy."

"Night, Cosmo," I answered laughing. When he had disappeared I sat down next to Wanda but not smiling anymore.

"Don't look so sad. If you do it like this you'll be finished very soon," she tried to cheer me up. She explained to me how to solve the exercise but as always I needed some time to comprehend it. But even though I had to ask many things Wanda never lost her patience or laughed at me. She explained it again and again until I had finally gotten it.

"You see? That was all," she replied after more than half an hour. I yawned again and scribbled the last result into my exercise book.

"I'm so tired!" I answered and stretched. "Wanda? I wish I was wearing my pyjama."

Wanda took her wand and one look later my wish was fulfilled. Yawning once more I stood up and went to my door. Before I opened it I listened carefully weather there wasn't anyone in the corridor. Finally no one was allowed to see my fairy godparents.

I knew I also could have wished my teeth were brushed already but I didn't want to bother them for every small point. When I came back Wanda had already packed my school bag for the next day. She knew how much I hated having to prepare for another horrible day of school.

"Thanks," I told her and let my body sink on my bed. I thought about what had been so terribly exhausting and remembered the tiger and the jungle. "Oh Wanda, I wanted to tell you everything about Cambodia!"

She giggled putting some of my schoolbooks away with her wand.

"Then tell me now. I'm listening," she assured me smiling and sat down next to me. I told her everything about the jungle, how we had sneaked near the tiger and how it had chased us after we had gotten too close. Wanda had to laugh at me and Cosmo because in her opinion this was very typical for us. Well, somehow she was right.

"And you know Wanda, you should have seen the trees…!" I continued and raised my arms but it was more exhausting than I had expected and I almost closed my eyes.

"Maybe you should sleep now," Wanda suggested and covered me up gently.

I knew I had to sleep but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay with my fairy godparents as long as possible. When I woke up I would have had to fear again that they weren't real and I had just dreamed of fairies. And I would have had to realise that I would have to go to school again, the place I hated so much.

"I don't want to sleep…" I contradicted rubbing my eyes.

"I'm afraid you have no choice," she answered caressing my cheek. "Do you wish for your ceiling to look like the starry sky?"

I just nodded and after moving her wand she had fulfilled my wish.

"It's wonderful. Thanks," I replied quietly. Wanda turned out the lamp next to me and closed the curtains with her wand, so only the stars of my ceiling lightened up the room.

It was those moments that didn't let me hate everything about my life. I knew in spite of everything I was given the best fairy godparents I could ever have hoped for. At least there were those two who I could tell everything, who didn't look at me like I was mad when I said I wish I could fly like a superhero. They even let it happen. Although everything else sucked about my life I knew every time I closed my door behind me they were there. In spite of Mister Crocker, Francis, Vicky, Mum, Dad…in spite of everything. I could rely on them.

"You can tell me everything about the jungle tomorrow," Wanda proposed fluffing up my pillow. "Is your bed warm enough?"

I nodded. Wanda took so much more care for me than my real mother would ever have. She was always so gentle and understanding. She always nagged at me and Cosmo but we knew she only tried to prevent us from screwing things up. She was also a great cook. Whenever my parents came so late they had eaten already at the office and Vicky kept all the pizza for herself it was Wanda who cooked something for me in their huge castle. She didn't even use much magic because "it tastes better if you do everything on your own" like she had said once. Whenever I ate her food I could taste she prepared it with love, that she liked cooking. Whatever she did was very loving.

"Wanda?" I began tiredly. "I can't wish for you and Cosmo to be my real parents, right?"

Wanda's facial expression turned a little sad.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," she answered trying to put my chaotic hair in order. "It's against the rules."

"I thought so," I confessed and sighed. "Everything that's good is against Da Rules."

"Not everything," Wanda commented smiling.

"But the best things," I replied. I could barely keep open my eyes. "You know, if you were my real parents we could move to another town and I could change the school…and I wouldn't need a babysitter…and you would always cook for us…and we could sit around in the living room…watching TV…and having fun…not just to have a reason not to talk…and…"

I yawned again. The imagination of having a real home was so wonderful I didn't want to give it up. I raised my arms like I could reach my dream but Wanda took hands and put them gently down on my covers again. She kissed my forehead like she did it every night.

"Good night, sweetie," she wished me.

"Good night," I whispered. Wanda got up and let the star of her wand glow but before she poofed into the fish bowl I interrupted her. "Wanda?" She turned her head to me again. "I think you would be a great mother."

Wanda smiled happily.

"Thank you, Timmy," she answered and finally disappeared.

The stars at my ceiling glowed smoothly. I didn't want to fall asleep because I was just one short dream away from waking up again, which meant school, Vicky and my parents. I had already tried to make it easier with some wishes but mostly they had failed. Some things were so hopeless not even magic could change them.

I didn't want to live my life like this. But did I have any choice? All I could do was to bear it, getting up and going to school although I'd rather run away. I had to hold on to Cosmo and Wanda, the only good things in my life I could rely on. I had to keep up hope. I just had to… although it was so damned hard…

I snuggled up into my pillow and only some minutes later I fell asleep.

**THE END**


End file.
